Temmie Central vs. Fox Kids War
The '''Temmie Central vs. Fox Kids War '''refers to war in sales between Temmie Central and its spin-off brands and Fox Kids and its spin-off brands plus the actual 'war' declared by of Fox Kids. of Temmie Central, along with many others, like to think of the war as a mini-meme as there's no proper rivalry but simply 'child quarrels'. It should be noted that Temmie Central and Fox Kids shows tend to air on each other's channels. Key Points * Saturday August 19th 2017 - SpongeBot announces a late-night block on Fox Kids aimed at a higher audience, after Temmie Central had already a while ago. * Friday October 13th 2017 - A Fox Kids event happens which announces new things, a Temmie Central vs. Fox Kids commercial is dropped and SpongeBot declares war. * Saturday October 14th 2017 - The following dialogue occured: ** PolarKey: parodying a sega vs nintendo commercial is not the same as declaring war, you just want this to happen to boost the sales of fox kids ** SpongeBot: How did you know dat? ** PolarKey: aha a confession ** SpongeBot: By the way the commercial didn’t cause the war, you did when you got pissed at me after I said “funny you should mention that” when you announced Tem TV. ** PolarKey: what people need to realise is that everything i say isnt supposed to be taken seriously * Saturday 14th October 2017 - As well as the last point, this happened on this date. * Halloween 2017 - Temmie dresses up as the war in SpongeBob n' Stuff's Halloween special, 2 SP00KY n' Stuff. * Thursday 2nd November 2017 - The arguments continue in the General TV Channel Discussion Thread, so PolarKey makes a thread dedicated to the arguments. This causes the General TV Channel Discussion Thread to die, thus proving PolarKey's points about their arguments being the 'headline'. * Friday 1st December 2017 - SpongeBot takes legal action against SBFW Go! His case fails, and a new subsidary of Fox Kids helps work on the Nintendo Switch. * Wednesday 13th December 2017 - Polar takes legal action against Everything Wrong With The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie. * Friday 15th December 2017 - SpongeBot releases Everything Wrong With The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie. * Sunday 17th December 2017 - This happened. * Sunday 17th December 2017 - Additionally, Polar released Everything Wrong With Everything Wrong With The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie, after being offended by Everything Wrong With The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie, which SpongeBot is offended by, so he removes all Polar Inc. shows from Fox Kids and Polar removes Dunces and Dragons from Temmie Central, as well as making a peace treaty which SpongeBot is reluctant to sign but eventually does anyway, with most other people also supporting. As well as all that, SpongeBob announces plans for Everything Wrong With Polar Inc., persuades Polar to make Everything Wrong With Fox Kids, who in turn additionally decides to make Everything Wrong With Everything Wrong With Polar Inc. * What follows is a blur but a peace treaty is eventually signed and the war ends by at least January 1st 2018. Category:2017 Category:PI Category:PolarTem Category:Fox Kids Category:Memes Category:Wars